borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crossbows, Bows
Probably been done before, but I'll try my own version of it. The idea is as the title says. The thing is, should these weapons each be given their own category or should they all fall under one? I think separate categories would work better. Also, the arrows you shoot into your target should stay there. By that I mean, if I shot a midget three times in the head with a Bow & Arrow then I should see three bows in the head of his corpse. They could even go as far as letting us pick up the arrows from the dead body to reuse them. I guess I could start with Crossbows. First of all, I think that they should involve arch. So if you're at a distance you have to compensate for it (Like shoot higher than your target that way the arrow will make it). Acheivements could even be set for making shots at great distances. For balance, a crossbow with a higher fire rate would do less damage per shot, and a crossbow with a lower fire rate would do more damage per shot. Elemental multipliers could work the same way ranging from "x1" - "x4". Rare versions could do things like: fire 2 or even 3 arrows at once, have much larger magazines, reload much faster, extreme elemental damage, extreme arrow damage, high arrow velocity, etc. Bows & Arrows could work the same way as stated above, except for the magazine. If the Bow can only shoot one arrow at a time, then it would have a magazine size of one. If the Bow can shoot two arrows at a time, then it would have a magazine size of two. Also, there wouldn't be a power gauge or anything. You would just simply hold down the fire button to load the arrow and pull back, then release the fire button to release the arrow. Lastly, the Harpoon Gun. This is the real fun one IMO. My idea with this one is to to work the way the Crossbow does, plus have the ability to shoot through multiple targets and even pin them to a wall. Of course, in order to pin someone, the Harpoon Gun would need to do enough damage compared to it's target and it should be a killshot. Considering just how insane this game is when it comes to things like dismemberment or bodily harm, I think this would fit in just perfectly. HanzBejinker 19:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Harpoon could possibly even bring the enemy closer to the enemy, sorta like the opposite of knockback. Perfect for characters like Brick that do well in Melee. 21:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) OHHH! Like Scorpion's "GET OVER HERE!" move in Mortal Combat? That would be awesome :) HanzBejinker 23:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup. :D 00:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Did some more thinking about this, and the Arrows could emit the element they inflict (Think of this as a visual effect). Like a Bow & Arrow that does fire damage has arrows that's emit fire. The higher the multiplier, the more emmision there is from the Arrow. Or, the Bow itself (In the case of Rare, Red Text versions) could be partly made of the element it inflicts. Like a Bow & Arrow that does lightening damage, has the string of the Bow made completely of lightening. Hopefully I'm making sense... HanzBejinker 00:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) To be brutally honest though, I don't think bows and crossbows work well for the Sci-Fi atmosphere of Borderlands. Much too archaic for a Sci-Fi game, regardless of what type they are. I can see harpoon guns and even swords working, but I don't think that bows/crossbows could work. Additionally, how would the harpoon gun's ammo work? Would it just be one shot, and if you don't unequip it upon shooting an enemy, it can be retrieved after the enemy dies (pulled back into the gun by detaching and reeling in)? Or perhaps it disables switching weapons when you hit an enemy with it, and forces you into melee with them until they are killed, and you can retrieve the harpoon and cable? 01:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) With relation to the Bows and Crossbows, you're probably right but wishful thinking never hurts :) Now, about the Harpoon Gun. The way I was thinking it would work, is no cable actually. Just an incredibly powerful weapon with the power to impale targets and still carry enough energy to pin them to objects behind them. With the amount of energy I'm thinking these projectiles are being shot around with, retrieving them wouldn't really be possible (Or this could be another special weapon that allows you to retrieve the Harpoons to conserve ammo). So what I'm thinking is 1 shot capacity, muzzle loading between each shot, and maybe 20 in reserve (Another special weapon could involve extremely quick reloads, and there's always the special elementals that we all love). As for the opposite effect (The "GET OVER HERE!" move), maybe it would be a special version of the harpoon gun. Actually, this would work really well because they could use "GET OVER HERE!" as the Red Text for such a weapon. As for ammunition with this one, all you'd need is one. Just keep reusing it, and to prevent any sort of problems, when you shoot it you would have to reel it back in before you can switch. Fighting enemies that carry Riot Shields could make for an interesting battle, because if your Harpoon Gun does enough damage it could shoot right through their shield, or, if it doesn't do enough, ricochet off and possibly hurt you (But that seems really hard to do. Probably best to just ignore this thought...) The most important thing to remember is that, pinning an enemy to a wall should only happen on a Kill Shot. If the shot was not a kill shot, the enemy should still experience quite a bit of knockback. As for pulling an enemy towards you rather than pushing them away, it seems pretty useless to pull them towards you on a kill shot, so I think that reeling them in should be able to be done at any time. If they end up dying, then I guess you'd just pull a corpse towards you then have it fall where you are standing when you reel the body in. Hopefully this answers your questions :) HanzBejinker 05:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Crossbows and the like have no place on the battlefield. I don't care what Black Ops says. You sure as hell don't bring a knife to a gunfight, bringing your compound bow is just as bad. NOhara24 12:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I think using theese weapons would be abit stupid expecially the bow and arrow and crossbow.. However I think that maybe they could be used by the enemies because there are physcos with the buzz saws and I'm sure some crazy crossbower or maybe a midget bowman would suit with the style of borderlands. Foxeycool 15:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) @Nohara24, CoD? Really? You're honestly gonna start the whole, "Just because it's in Black Ops doesn't mean it needs to be here" argument? No offense, but please, just get out now. Maybe it would help you to know that I did not get this idea from Black Ops. This was something I thought of after a month or so of playing this game. If you don't agree with it, just say so. But don't go using CoD as an example. I'm so tired of seeing people do that. It's like the whole gaming world revolves around CoD or something. So retarded... Now that my rant is over, I want to talk about how the Harpoon Gun fits into Borderlands really well. Maybe Bows and Crossbows are outdated, but I really think the Harpoon Gun would fit right in. I mean, to me, Borderlands has been the type of game where you don't just kill an enemy. You KILL 'an enemy. The methods and ways you can kill are all taken to a whole new level, with enemies being burned, electrocuted, eaten away with chemicals, blown up, decapitated, or dismembered. The Harpoon Gun just adds to the party by giving you the ability to pin enemies to walls/objects behind the path of travel of the Harpoon, or pull the enemy in nice and close for a good, old fashioned beatdown. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. There isn't such a thing as a wrong opinion. Maybe, opinions reached by faulty thinking, but not wrong. I just thought I'd shed a little more light on mine so that people can see where I was coming from when I suggested this, and maybe join my side (At least on the Harpoon Gun) :) Thank you all for reading and your input. It's greatly appreciated and improves the idea. HanzBejinker 16:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - Well the harpoon gun does sound as though it would work quite well but as I said before I think that maybe not scrapping the crossbow or bow and arrow ideas entirely just make it so that they are used by the enemies. Just my oppinion... Foxeycool 16:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think Foxeycool's idea is a good one, personally. However, they should be crossbows/bows that fit the theme. Perhaps made out of wicked and dangerous looking rusty scrap metal and they shoot bolts/arrows that are also made of the same material, that have less damage than guns (melee damage range), but have a chance to deal corrosive damage (tetanus anyone?) and daze (more painful than a bullet). 16:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It is a good idea. Now that I think about it, you know the elemental crystals in those caves? The arrows could be tipped with the crystals from those caves, that way they deal elemental damage. HanzBejinker 17:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Mmm Thats a good Idea, It would be funny to see a Badass Midget running at you with a metal crossbow. Or a Bandit with a bow and arrow glintering from green/Blue cyrstals. Foxeycool 21:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ooo... I like that idea. It gives me taht Mad Max type of vibe, where everyone was using arrows, guns, and flamethrowers. I'd also add flamethrowers to the mix, including variants in shock and corrosive version, sorta like the Tesla Claw in Ratchet and Clank. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 00:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about element-throwers (That's what I'm going to call it). Correct me if I'm wrong, but what I'm understanding is that this element-thrower works like a flamethrower, but can work for any element? The Tesla Claw is an awesome weapon, and a good suggestion. My question is, would it be considered Eridian and how far would the range go? HanzBejinker 16:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Its funny how we have gone from player-opperated bows and arrows to eridian versions of Ratchet and Clank weapons... :L Foxeycool 16:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I figure it would be Maliwan, actually. SInce they're so known for elemental weapons "buy a Maliwan, and you can set people ON FIRE!!!!!" SO then we'd have the Pyrocitor, Tesla Claw.... and whatever kind of acid spewing thing of death This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 17:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the element throwers could work like this: Little to no damage, but they have a 100% elemental effect chance. This would make sense, for both realism and game balance. 17:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And with a continous spray, you can tear somethign up real quick, they'd just have a fairly small tank, I think. But back on topic, a little bit, the bow could also have a three arrow fire option, as well. (Hey, the Comane team did so on Deadliest Warrior, so it is possible. If Borderlands has a sequel with more people, I'd liek to see a bowyer class, lol.This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 20:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) '@Foxeycool:''' '''LOL A Bowman/Bowwoman class? Hmm? Maybe he/she could have a Skag as his/her special ability. As this Bowman/Bowwoman levels up his/her Skag gets bigger and stronger until he reaches the size of the Armored Alpha Skags or even larger. Maybe, there can even be a skill for the Skag to be used as a mount by the player. (The same way the midgets ride around on Skags in DLC 3, LOL). HanzBejinker 03:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) There they go! Lol, hopefully the guys are looking at this wikia and are putting a concept like this to work on a sequel. Maybe gattling guns can be thought up as well. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 05:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC)